The Queen's Secret
by jhuniemarieilarde
Summary: Regina is back to being mayor of Storybrooke. Everything seemed normal but not for long. Something from her past is going to haunt her that will not only affect her but everyone around her. (Part 2 of Rise of the Queen) DISCLAIMER: I do not own OUAT
1. Chapter 1

Everyone's back in Storybrooke now. The people from Hyperion Heights who decided to stay in this realm travelled back and forth from Storybrooke to Hyperion Heights. It's like Storybrooke is the suburban type and Hyperion Heights is the city where everyone's jobs is including my bar. Returning to Storybrooke doesn't give me much time to run the bar because I have to continue my job as the mayor of this town. Zelena and Robyn took over for me. They enjoyed working together and they have a lot of time in their hands. Facilier decided to return to the Enchanted Forest once he got his full powers back. I knew he couldn't stay here for good. He promised he will come visit from time to time. He said he got some unfinished business that he has to deal with.

It's early in the morning and I'm already dressed in my pantsuit. I walked to Granny's to grab my usual to-go breakfast. Then I went in and saw all the familiar faces. "Well, it's nice to see you back in that clothing. The jeans and the tight shirt is not for you", Granny said as soon as she saw me. I don't know what she's talking about. I kind of like my cursed fashion sense. They're very much comfortable. "I think that's you being conservative. The usual please", I said and she went on to get my breakfast. This place is quiet unlike Hyperion Heights where I can always hear the train, the cars. "Hey, you're alone. Where's Zelena?" Emma asked. I didn't see her. "Oh she left this morning with Robyn. They're going to do some inventory at the bar. Where you up to?" I answered then asked her back. "Oh, sheriff duties…I'm grabbing a coffee. Can I walk with you?" she answered and I nodded.

As soon as we got our orders we head out on our way to our offices. It's always nice walking on the streets of Storybrooke. "So Facilier…have you heard anything from him?" she suddenly asked. It's like the concept of me and him together became acceptable after his significant help of stopping me before. "I have spoken to him through the mirror. He's doing fine but I don't think he's coming back soon", I answered. He is a busy man. "I guess he's tying up loose ends in the Enchanted Forest", she muttered. I guess so too. "Regina, are you okay?" she asked. I looked at her and frowned. "Yeah, why?" I answered then asked her back. She pointed at my cup of coffee. "…because I know it's already hot but seems like not enough for you", she answered. I looked at it and it's boiling on my hand. I made it stop. "I didn't know I was doing that", I muttered. "Maybe we should talk about something else", she said.

My walk with Emma is over and I arrived in my office. I can already see tons of papers for me to read and sign on my table. I started a fire to keep the room warm. Then I took a seat and got started with the work. A few minutes later, someone knocked on the door. "Come in", I said. The door opened and Drizella walks in. "I didn't know you're here in Storybrooke. I thought you and Anastacia wanted to live in the 'city'", I said. I somehow feel guilty about twisting her and her sister. "That's the original plan but Ana loves it here. So we moved in a week ago. She's now attending school", she said. That made me happy. Even though this town is made out of a dark curse, it became a home for everyone. "So…you're the mayor of this place, huh", she muttered as she looks around.

I remembered I didn't mention to her that part. She knows I was the Evil Queen and that's all. I didn't tell her anything about my life here in Storybrooke. "Yes…been in the office for as long as I can remember except for my time in Hyperion Heights", I said. I magic a drink for her and then she looked at me in surprise. "Don't worry, it's not alcohol. It's coffee. I only got one here", I said. She sat down. "I never saw you use magic that open before even back in the Enchanted Forest. You tend to do as much with your hands than use magic", she said. That's quite true. "Yeah well…it's easier than calling for delivery at Granny's. So what are you going to do now?" I asked changing the subject. "Same. Mother left a huge corporation that operates throughout the country so that's enough to keep me busy and besides the company has a lot of employees so I have to make sure it will not go under", she answered. I smiled. "I never thought of you as a businesswoman", I joked and we both laughed. "So what do you do here for fun?" she asked.

I decided to take her for a tour in the town. My job can wait. I took her to the park last. "The Sorcerer's Mansion is huge. Is that for sale? Because I would buy that", she exclaimed. I made a face. "As much as the town needs the money, no, it's not for sale", I said and then bought her an ice cream. "Thanks", she said. We both continued to walk. "This place is beautiful. Why did you decide to leave?" she asked. I sighed. "To be honest, I never thought of this town as beautiful. Henry is the only reason I was able to survive this place. I built all these out of my revenge for Snow White and after I achieved that, all I got was a void in my heart. Then Henry came into my life and he became my life. Soon, I earned family and friends. Still I never saw this town as beautiful but the people living in it are", I answered. She smiled. "I left because Henry called for help. You know me, I will follow him wherever he is. So I left right away. I have nothing anyway. I may be a mayor but I was alone when he left so when he asked me to stay with him I didn't think twice", I added.

Drizella held my hand. I smiled back at her and then we resumed walking. We reached the road when I felt something hit me. Suddenly everything went quiet and I stopped walking. Drizella was saying something but I couldn't hear a word she's saying. I looked around and everything is moving slowly. I stepped back from Drizella. I started hearing a shallow voice whispering at the back of my neck. I can hear it but I couldn't understand it. Then the whisper grew louder and louder. It's like someone gibbering and it's becoming annoying. I can't make it stop. My sight is getting blurry that I can't see where Drizella is anymore. It's becoming difficult to breathe like I am running out of air. Am I having a panic attack? I don't think it's like this. I am getting lost. Then I couldn't take it anymore. I just screamed at the top of my lungs...just let it all out. My hearing suddenly returned to normal and all I heard was the sound of glass breaking…everywhere. I finally saw Drizella right in front of me. Her eyes are filled with shock. "Regina", she muttered. I would ask her something but then I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up at the Charmings' house. I would prefer in the hospital but they like to handle things on their own which is sometimes annoying because this means, inquisition. "What really happened back there, Regina? Because I don't think it's nothing. You blew up everyone's windows within five blocks", David asked. I didn't realize it was that big. "If you're worried about the repair and the complaints, I can handle it. I'm sure I am the one who's going to take the heat for it", I said. Henry handed me a glass of water. "It's not about the repair or the complaints. It's just that this never happened to you before. You're always in control of your powers", Emma said. She has a point. Then I remembered something. "Actually, it's not the first time", I muttered. They all paid attention. "What do you mean?" Snow asked. "I don't know how long ago. When Marian returned or my sister…Robin came to my office to break up with me so he can honor his vows. I was so angry that the mirror in my office shattered into pieces and I didn't intend to do that. It just broke", I answered.

Zelena arrived in a hurry. "What happened? I received a message saying you're in an accident", she asked. She is worrying again. "I am fine, Zelena. It's just a minor thing", I said. Hook rolled his eyes on me. "Remind me again which Hook are you?" I asked him. "I'm the original one, Your Majesty", he answered with that annoying smirk. "Right…I lost control of my powers and I ended up destroying properties", I answered. That worried her even more. "Lost control? Since when did you lose control of your powers?" she asked. I think it's a compliment that everyone seems to think that I have full mastery of my magic. "So what's going on inside your head this morning? You said you were so angry when the mirror in your office broke. Were you angry this morning?" Henry asked. I think for a moment then I shook my head. "I wasn't. Actually, I was happy. Drizella and I were talking about the town. It was nice until…" I muttered.

"Until what?" Emma asked.

"Everything went quiet. It's like the whole town was put on mute and I can't hear anything. Then I started hearing that annoying whisper but I couldn't make out of anything it was saying. I don't know what happened next. I panicked, I guess", I answered.

"Yeah…I saw all of that. It's like you're not seeing me too then you just suddenly screamed and everything breaks around us", Drizella added.

"Do you know what caused that? Or if you have any ideas?" Snow asked.

"To be honest, I got nothing. That never happened to me before", I answered.

"Maybe you had a panic attack or something", David suggested.

"I know what panic attack is and I don't think that was that", I said.

They all suggested that I should go home. Zelena took me there and made me a cup of coffee. "You got anything stronger?" I asked her. She smiled. "At eleven in the morning? I don't think so", she answered. I rolled my eyes. "It doesn't stop us back in the bar", I said and she laughed. "I know. Isn't that crazy? It's like our cursed selves made us an alcoholic", she said. I totally agreed. "True. Being in this clothes feels a little bit odd, to be honest. I missed the jeans and the rocker top but I am not a bartender here. I am the mayor and I should dress as one", I said. She smiled. "You're going to get use to it. Now, are you going to tell me what really happened earlier? I know you didn't say the whole truth back there because you don't want to worry the gang but I know there's more", she asked.

I just couldn't hide anything from her. There's no point in lying either because she can always catch me. "You're right I didn't tell everything to them but it's not because I want to protect them but it's because I am scared", I answered. She frowned at me. "Scared of what?" she asked again. I sighed. "…of the past I thought I already buried deep. I am scared it's going to come back and haunt me", I answered. Zelena magic two glasses of whisky for us. "Now, tell me everything", she said as she slides the glass towards me. I set aside the cup of coffee and took a sip of the whisky. "It was years and years ago back in the Enchanted Forest. I was still the Evil Queen and I was on the hunt for Snow White's heart. Rumple put a protection spell on Snow and David so I can't hurt them", I started. "So you'll be forced to cast the dark curse…clever man", she muttered and I nodded. "I tried to look for other ways to get my revenge until I stumbled in an old cave at the edge of the Dark Forest. I never knew that there's a cave there. I went in even though I am not familiar with it. Something is drawing me to it", I continued.

"Wait…are you talking about the Cave of Hollows?" she asked and I nodded. "Regina, why would you even set foot there?" she added.

"Because I didn't know what it was. I only read it once but I don't know what it looks like. I went in and I found this ritual circle surrounded with pillars made of rocks and symbols. Then they all appeared", I answered.

"Who?" she asked.

"They called themselves the Elders. I never saw their faces. They were all wearing black robes and they're hiding in the shadows. They knew who I am. They knew why I was there. Do you think I can create a town like this all by myself? Rumple's curse is just about taking an entire population to another realm and removed all their memories. Giving them cursed ones and creating a town is another thing that requires darker magic", I answered.

"You asked help from them", she muttered.

"Yes. A deal was struck. They would give me the power I needed and I will join them right after I succeeded but I broke the deal. I added a protection spell onto the curse that this whole town will be invisible…no one in and no one out. I shielded myself from them", I said.

"So the whispering…it's them?" she asked and I nodded. "Regina, the town is still invisible. The protection spell is still here", she said.

"But it's not entirely cloaked, is it?" I asked her and she thinks for a second.

"Oh my god…the door to Hyperion Heights. Storybrooke has a protection spell but Hyperion Heights hasn't", she answered.

"They found me", I muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

Remember when I said earlier how worried she was when she came in the Charmings' house? Well, it's worse now. She's in full on panic mode. "We have to do something. I mean they can't take you. What if we put a cloaking spell on Hyperion Heights?" she said as she paced back and forth. "Would you please calm down…It's useless to put a cloaking spell on Hyperion Heights now because they already know where I am. Besides, the people there have a life outside that town. They wouldn't understand it like the people here. They would feel trap", I said. Zelena sighed and then sit down. "I hate this feeling like I can't do anything", she muttered. I touched her shoulder. "We'll figure a way out of this. If there's one thing I learned throughout my twisted existence, there's always hope", I said. Spending too much time with the Charming family made me a supporter of the hope speech thing.

Robyn came home from the bar. She looked at us and then frowned. "Okay, what's wrong? You two looked like you guys are going into war", she asked us. We looked at each other and I can saw Zelena's eyes like she's about to spill everything. "Nothing is wrong. I just fainted earlier. That's why your mother has to come here but I'm fine now. I guess, I was working too much", I lied. Zelena looked at me. "What are you doing home? Aren't you going to open tonight?" I asked her. She smiled. "Yeah…I just need to change. I already stink. Oh, and Mom, I finished the inventory already. Alice helped", she answered and then went upstairs to her room. "Why did you lie to her? We need all the help that we can get", Zelena asked. "…because I don't want anyone else to know. Look, they know where I am, right? Why are they not making any moves yet? That little trick earlier, that's nothing compares to what they can do. They can take me in an instant but why they're not doing it?" I answered. She thinks for a moment. "They're planning something", she muttered and I nodded. "That's what we need to find out", I said.

The first thing we need to do is research. Belle is not around anymore so we have to get our hands dirty. She was our resident bookworm. Zelena hit the public library while I am snooping in Gold's shop. "Whatever you're looking for, dearie…you don't have to trash the whole place", he suddenly said. I dropped the book I was holding. "I thought you were in the station…in another town", I said and then turned to him. "I was but I heard of what happened to you earlier so I decided to drop by but you're not at your house", he said. Wow, I became famous by that little incident. "Well, you found me and I'm fine", I said and then smiled. Ever since I found out that he's my biological father, talking to him became awkward. I don't know how to approach it as his daughter and I think he feels the same way.

He walked around and magic everything back into their places. "What are you looking for, Regina?" he asked. "I am not sure. Do you have any books that can tell me more about the Cave of Hollows?" I answered then asked him back. He frowned. "Cave of Hollows? What do you want with Cave of Hollows?" he returned the question to me. "Nothing. I was just curious about it. I read once about it somewhere long ago and it just crossed my mind now", I answered. I don't know if he's going to buy that. "I can tell you what you need to know about it. I know plenty", he said. That's great. It will save me time. "Okay…what do you know about the Elders that resides in that cave?" I asked. That question caught him off guard. "I think you need to tell me what's going on here. I don't remember telling you about the Elders and they are not in any books", he said. He's right.

"I've been in that cave once. It's in the Dark Forest", I said.

"What on earth were you doing there?" he asked in a more serious tone.

"I was looking for a way to get Snow White's heart. It was right after you put a protection spell on her and David. I stumbled on that cave", I answered.

"Please tell me you didn't meet the Elders", he muttered.

"I did. They're the reason I created Storybrooke", I said.

"What? What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Your curse didn't have the power to create this place and put fake memories in everyone's head", I answered.

Zelena burst in the shop and found us arguing. "What is going on here?" she asked us. Rumple looked at her. "Oh, you know about this too and you didn't tell me", he muttered. She sighed. "I guess it's better that we got him on our side", she said. Rumple turned to me. "I taught you so you can do it yourself. If you were having problem creating Storybrooke, why didn't you just come to me?" he asked. Our voices are slightly rising. "…because you told me that you didn't pick me to cast your curse so I can run to you every time there's a problem, remember? So I asked someone else for help", I answered. Zelena got in between of us. "Okay, stop this father and daughter quarrel. We need to help her. They know she's here", she said to Rumple. "What deal did you make exactly?" he asked. "Me in exchange of this town", I answered. "She managed to escape that deal by hiding the town", she said. "Yeah, but it's hidden now", he muttered.

I stepped back as soon as I feel light headed. It's happening again. "Zelena", I muttered. Her voice is drifting away. Everthing is getting blurry again. "I can't see anything", I said. I don't know if they can hear me. I think I hit the glass shelf. It's becoming hard to breathe again. _Regina, we have been looking for you. It's a clever move, cloaking the town. There's no hiding from us anymore. We're coming for you. We are coming for you. We are watching. We are always watching. No one is going to save you now, Your Majesty_. I am panicking again. The gibbering filled my ears. I feel like my head is going to explode. I screamed. Then I felt someone grabbed my arm and pulled me out of my hallucinations. I saw Rumple looking right at me. Zelena is on the floor healing her head. He's holding his dagger on his other hand. "We need to tell everyone…now", he said and then dropped the dagger and I saw his protection spell around us dropped.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone came into my house. They didn't want to risk me walking around town and having another episode and started breaking windows again. Rumple and Zelena told them everything while I sit down and having coffee. I have no idea how many of this I had today. "Wait, that doesn't make any sense. When we casted the second curse, we didn't have to do anything else to create Storybrooke", Snow said. That's the time when I split her heart so David can live because we used it to sacrifice for the curse. "Yeah, same one too when we did the curse back in Camelot", Emma added. Everyone looked at Drizella. "Oh I didn't do much either. All I needed back then was Regina", she said. I sighed. "That is because Storybrooke has already been created. The second and third curse just returned everyone here. As per Hyperion Heights, it took eight witches to create the town. When I created Storybrooke, there was just me", I explained. Rumple nodded. "That's right. Besides, the last curse used Regina's blood. That's why it went successful in putting new cursed memories in everyone", he added.

They started giving suggestions on how they're going to help me. It's like I'm having a déjà vu. I am the center once again of chaos. I hate this feeling. "What I was wondering is why they're not attacking yet? What are they waiting for?" David asked. I asked that question before. "I think there's only one person who can answer that", Rumple said and then looked at me. "How should I know?" I asked him. "You said you're hearing some sort of whispering but you can't make it out. Maybe we can help you remember and understand it", he answered. Oh, I know what he's talking about. He's going to do that spell on me. "Fine", I agreed. I took the mirror from the wall and made it float in the air. "Works better than dream catcher. Let's proceed", he muttered. He put his dagger out and then waved it at me. I closed my eyes and I relived being in that hazy moment of my day.

I saw myself talking to Drizella on the street. Then I started looking so confused and lost. "Regina, what is happening? Hey, I'm here", Drizella asked but it seemed like I couldn't hear her. "I don't understand. I don't understand", that's the only thing I kept saying. Then I screamed and everyone's windows exploded. I opened my eyes. "It's not working", I said to Rumple while gasping. "You need to link yourself so you can tap in to what you were hearing at the time. You can do it", he said and then put me under again. This time, I was in Gold's shop. This was just moments earlier. Zelena and Rumple are talking about ways to help me when I started mumbling. "Regina…it's happening again. Do something", Zelena said. I reached out my hand to myself and focused. I can hear it again, the whisper, but I still can't understand it.

I keep going. Then, the gibbering suddenly became clear. Multiple voices spoke at the same time or more like echoing one another in a really creepy way. _Regina, we have been looking for you. It's a clever move, cloaking the town. There's no hiding from us anymore. We're coming for you. We are coming for you. We are watching. We are always watching. No one is going to save you now, Your Majesty._ I was so startled that I pulled my hand from myself. I saw myself screamed and Zelena flew backwards hitting her head on the glass shelf. Rumple grabbed my arm right away and put a protection spell around us so the damage will not spread. I opened my eyes and almost fell on the floor. "Did you get that?" I asked. "Oh yeah, we all did", Emma answered.

Rumple played that memory over and over again, analyzing everything about it. "They said they are watching. Do you think they're watching us right now?" Henry asked. Everyone went quiet. The thought of them watching us sends goose bumps in all of us. "Okay, I have to ask. Who are these Elders? How come I never heard of them? When I studied under Gothel, I probably have seen all the books about dark magic but I have never read anything about them. Gothel never even mentioned them", Drizella asked. I looked at Rumple. He knows more about them than I do. "They are powerful beings that lived far long than all of us. You can consider them as gods of dark magic. They only show themselves to people who have the darkest hearts but it's very rare. That's why there's no accounts of them in any books", he answered. Apparently, I was one of the darkest hearts he mentioned. "Regina said they hid in the shadows", Zelena said. I remember that. "That's right. They never wanted to show their appearances to anyone. Legend has it that if anyone saw what they looked like, that's the last things they'll see before they die", he said.

He then go on telling them all the myths he knows about them like how they like to strike deals and always wins at the end of the bargain except with me of course. I went closer to the mirror while they talk. I can feel like there's something that happened before that I can't remember now. Something that has to do with that cave. It's like it's at the edge of my tongue and I can't get it. Why can't I remember it? I can remember the feeling like I am falling deep in a well with no light but I can't recall the event itself. "Regina", I heard Emma called. I ignored her. I am trying to concentrate and think. If I can remember that part, maybe it can help us somehow. "Regina", Zelena called me this time. What's wrong with these people? I am trying to focus here. "Regina!" Emma called again. Oh, what now? I turned around. "What?!" I exclaimed and everything made of glass exploded in my house.

I looked around and it's all a mess. Even my flower vases shattered into pieces. "Everyone okay?" Snow asked everyone. They all looked okay physically but emotionally, I don't think so. They all turned their eyes on me. "Regina", Emma muttered. "I am so sorry. I didn't know why I did that. I was just…I have no idea", I apologized. I was just thinking earlier. I was trying to remember. I didn't have an episode of gibbering whisper. "No sis, it's your eyes. They're purple again", Zelena said. Now I know why they are all staring at me. Drizella handed me her mirror. I looked at it and saw my eyes. She's right. They are purple. "Okay…will someone tell me what the hell is happening with me", I muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

They didn't let me clean up the mess I made. They said I should just stay put and do nothing, think about nothing. That is pretty hard to do considering all the things that just happened. I watched Henry picked up the pieces of broken glass. Fear is all over his eyes and it pains me to see that. I caused so much havoc in their lives from the very start and now I am doing it again. I got up and started walking. "Whoa…where are you going?" Snow asked me in a very paranoiac way. "I am heading to my bedroom to rest. Would you like to come join me there as well?" I answered then asked her back. She sighed. "No. You go on ahead. We'll be just right here if you need anything", she answered. That's very comforting, the thought of them camping in my living room.

I got in my room and then locked the door. I can't put them again in so much trouble. They deserved to have a good life free of villains and evil forces threatening their lives every single time and as long as I am here it will never end. I am a magnet for everything evil. My own past is starting to unfold one by one. I need to get out of Storybrooke for good. I need to be far away from them as much as possible. I know one place where I can go, the Enchanted Forest. I don't have a magic beans to open a portal but thank goodness I don't need one. I opened my closet and took out a small box filled with old books. These are the ones I kept hidden from the public library because they are very dangerous. It's not safe either in my vault since pretty much everyone is being able to access it anytime they want. In my closet, no one will suspect it's there.

I grabbed one of the books that belonged to my mother and opened the page to the part of how to open a portal. I couldn't do it before because I wasn't strong enough but now I am. A small piece of paper fell as I put down the book. I picked it up and saw a symbol. I threw it on the bed right away and then focused on opening the portal. I can't say goodbye to them because I know they will stop me. I have to do this. This time, I need to fight this battle alone. The portal finally opened. I braced myself and stepped forward when the door burst open. "Regina!" Zelena called. I looked at her and smiled. "I will see you soon, I promise", I said to her. She's about to come at me so raised my hand and put a barrier spell between us. "Don't do this. We can figure something out", she said but mind is already made up. "I love you, sis", I said and then went inside the portal.

As soon as I set foot in the Enchanted Forest, I immediately changed my clothes. The pantsuit is not really appropriate clothing for this realm. I settled on a light blue dress and pants, just like the say I used to dress back then before I became the Evil Queen. I thought about going to my castle but then I remembered that my other half and Robin from the Wish Realm are living there now and I don't want to ruin things for them so I decided to return in a place I never thought I would go back to, my mother's castle. It's old but it still has its charms. It's like nothing has changed. The only noticeable change is there's no one living here now. I let my magic flow through my hands and then magically fix everything so they would look like as if no years have passed. I wish my sister is with me right now. She's been here before when she saved my life but we're not able to remember that before because Mother erased that part of our brains.

I went straight to my old bedroom. Mother kept everything I had here. She said I won't need them anymore once I marry the king. He will provide me with everything I need. She was right. I couldn't ask for more when it comes to material things. That's all he could give me. Something is missing in this house. I never felt like something is missing here before but now I do. "Daddy", I muttered. He's the one missing here. The last time I saw him is when I died and went to Olympus. He and Robin were there to greet me and then they told me it wasn't my time and sent me back. I could've stayed there. Now I am here all alone again. This is the choice I made. I have to live with it now. I went outside and fixed the stable. I never thought it would still hurt coming back here. This is where Mother killed him. I magic a couple of horses so I wouldn't be alone in this place. "What do you say we go out and have a view of the hills?" I said to the horse that I decided to name Oscar. I don't know where I came up with that. I just thought it sounded nice.

Oscar and I rode throughout the hills. This place is still beautiful just like before. Daddy used to watch me ride back then. He's always been happy seeing me ride. He thought I was a great rider. Mother didn't think the same. She wanted me to be prim and proper like a princess or a queen. "Come on, Oscar. Let's go home", I said and we headed back. I fed my new four horses before I went inside the house. This life is simple, alone but simple. I never have any episodes yet since I got here. Maybe I lost them, the Elders. Maybe they still think I was in Storybrooke. I think that what I should do, be like a nomad and drive them crazy. I looked around the house. Nah, I quickly disregarded that idea. I like this place now.

I prepared my dinner by hands and not magic. I always enjoy cooking food manually. I set the table nicely and put the foods down. Now, my first dinner in this place in a very long time. I heard the front door opened. I didn't expect any visitors coming here. I readied myself. It could be a thief. This house has been abandoned for years. Maybe some people thought it's open for burglary. A man came in the dining room wearing a long black robe. I couldn't see his face because of the hood. "Who are you?" I asked but he didn't respond. I readied a fireball in my hand, maybe this time he'll respond. "I said who are you? Show yourself", I repeated. He didn't say anything but he obeyed and removed his hood. I think my throat went suddenly dry and my voice flew out of the window. "You", I muttered. He can't be in here. He just can't be. "You know, I never thought I will see in a color other than black. I must admit, lighter shade looks good on you but darker is better", he said. His voice sends chills down my spine. "You can't be in here", I muttered. He smiled. "Oh but I am here…Your Majesty", he said as he bowed at me. "Yes, you are…Seth", I replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Seth joined me on the table. He didn't speak for a couple of hours. He pretended that he enjoyed foods even though he doesn't eat. "What are you doing here? How do you even know I am here?" I finally asked him. He gave me a mischievous smile. "I have always known where you are. Tell me, your last days in Storybrooke have been pretty interesting, am I right?" he answered then asked me back. That's impossible. The town has been cloaked from everyone and how would he even know what's happening with me in the past few days. Then I realized something. "It was you…it was you the whole time. It's not them", I muttered. The smile on his face widened. "Go on", he said. "I always knew there's something that I can't remember but I remember the feeling of it. What did you do to my memory?" I added. He clapped his hands in his delight. "You have always been my smartest protégée", he muttered.

That's right. I wasn't just Rumplestiltskin's student. I was also Seth's. "What did you do?" I asked again. He put down the fork. "After the last event that parted our ways, I needed to protect you. It's going to be really bad if they found out you're associated with me so I put something in your head like the cave and the Elders", he answered. Wow, that is really direct. "They were all fake…" I muttered and he nodded. So I didn't find the Cave of Hollows or meet the Elders. I didn't strike any deals with them. Did I create Storybrooke myself? "I know it's all confusing for you right now", he said. I scoffed. "Confusing? I think I'm way passed that", I snapped. He got up and walked towards me. I got up right away. "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you. You know I can never hurt you", he said. I don't understand what he's saying. The last thing I remember about him is how he's trying to kill me.

"Don't be afraid. I can return to you your lost memory", he said.

"How would I know you're not just going to put another false memories in me again?" I asked.

"…because I don't have to anymore", he answered.

I finally agreed and he put his palm on my forehead. I felt the surge of power coming from his hand. Just like that, memories flooded through me in a flash. I opened my eyes and see him like I'm seeing him for the first time. "Seth", I muttered. I remember now. I didn't go to the Dark Forest to find something to use against Snow White and David. I casted a spell which went wrong that took to another kingdom, his kingdom. Seth is the God of Chaos, Desert, and Storm. When I got there, he thought I was a spy for his enemies namely the gods of Olympus. When he proved that I wasn't, he took me in and taught me more dark magic than Rumple ever taught me. We eventually have fallen for each other. I guess I have a taste for guys with dark hearts. For a while, I have forgotten my revenge on Snow White but then, war erupted in his kingdom. The gods raided his castle. "You have to go", he told me. I refused. I wanted to fight. "Get your revenge. You can do it. You learned so much. You can get what you want", he said. "…but what about you?" I asked and he smiled. "One day, I'll come for you. I promise…but for now, you must forget everything", he answered then erased my memories of him.

I sat back down. "You did it to protect me", I muttered. He sat next to me. "Yes. Now, I have kept my promise. I returned for you", he said. Everything became so clear to me now. That feeling I recall but cannot remember, it was all him. It's like nothing has changed. My heart still beats faster whenever he came close at me. He is dangerous. He is very dangerous but I like that part of him. I like the danger. He put his hand on the edge of my dress and it slowly turned black. "I always like you in black", he muttered. We both got on our feet and kissed each other. I heard the thunder outside. "Did you hear that?" I asked him. "It's just a storm coming, my love", he answered and then resumed kissing me.

The morning came so fast. Seth is still asleep. I didn't want to wake him so I moved quietly. I was about to wear another black dress but I don't love it as much as I did before. I chose a white one and put it on. I opened the window and surprisingly it's not sunny outside. I don't think there's a storm coming. It's just a bit foggy out there. I went to the other room and looked myself in the mirror. A thought occurred to me. I magic the mirror and watch over my family and friends back in Storybrooke. They are all in Emma's house. "So why would she keep this from us?" Snow asked them. I think they're talking about me. "I have no idea", Emma answered as she sat down. "I think she didn't know it either", Zelena muttered and everyone looked at her. "I know her. If she's hiding something, I can easily see it right through her but this time, she didn't know. She's very convinced that it was the Elders coming for her. She actually believed everything she told us", she added.

I think they figure out about me and Seth. "That means her memory has been tampered somehow", David said. They are brainstorming. "All the whispering that bothers her, they're Seth all along…for what?" Henry asked. That's a good question. I never asked him that. "…to drag her out of Storybrooke", Emma answered. That's new. "Think about it. He must've known that she's here for a long time but why didn't he come here himself? Maybe because he can't. Maybe there's something that Regina did that she can't remember that's preventing him from coming here", she added. "Regina, said she put a protection spell around Storybrooke", Zelena said. "That's right. Then the door to Hyperion Heights just put a tiny hole to that spell that allowed him to contact Regina, drove her crazy and paranoid", Emma said. I listened closely. "She doesn't want us to get hurt or be involved so she has to leave", Snow muttered. "Yes! He can't get to her so he made her leave this town", Emma said. They are good at this, seriously. "Now the question is why. Why would he want her out of here and back to him?" Hook asked. Rumple got up from his chair. "I think I know", he said. They all turned to him. "Seth thinks she is the one he's waiting for", he continued. I didn't know about this one. "He thinks she's the Mistress of Darkness", he added.


	7. Chapter 7

Seth found me in the living room with a glass of wine. He looked disappointed right away. "I thought I told you I don't like you in that color", he muttered. I scoffed. "…and I thought you knew I don't like being told what to do", I snapped back. He smiled. "There's that fire I always love. Come on. We have something to do", he said. I frowned. "What are you talking about?" I asked. He walked towards me and took the glass out of my hand. "You'll see", he answered. He took me near the Dark Forest. "Do you know how many villages are there around the Dark Forest?" he asked. I think for a second. "Four…no, five…there are five villages", I answered and he smiled. "That should do", he muttered. I looked at him. "What do you mean? Why are we here?" I asked him. He looked back at me. "Do you remember our original plan, my love? It's time to execute it", he answered.

This is bad. I remembered his most precious plot in conquering Olympus. I am not well-versed in mythologies but somehow a god from Egypt has a long feud with the gods of Olympus. I looked down. "You dragged me out of Storybrooke", I muttered. I started to remember the talk my friends had in Emma's house. "Yes, so we can be together", he said. I shook my head. "No. You knew I will go back here in the Enchanted Forest. You knew exactly what I would do. You wanted me here. You wanted me to be here in this moment", I said. Another set of memories flashed back in me. I was walking in the hallway of his castle when someone showed up. "You must be Regina", he said. I was about to roast him when he took the fireball off my hand. "Who are you?" I asked him but he didn't answer. "He doesn't love you. He only needs your power to fulfill his plans which I am pretty sure you already knew", he said. I frowned. "How do you know about his plans?" I asked.

"They wouldn't call me a god for nothing", he answered with a smile. Lightning bolts surrounded his hands.

"You're Zeus", I muttered.

"That's right. Heed my warning, Regina. You have a great future ahead of you but if you take this path with him. You're never going to get what you truly wanted", he said.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Tell us where he's keeping the stone", he answered.

"You're not going to get it. It's inside his vault", I said.

"…but you can. Take the stone and keep it safe. We'll do the rest", he said.

I went down to the vault and stole the stone. I have no idea where to hide it so I put it inside the pendant of my necklace. "Someone stole it!" Seth yelled in rage. Then they came, the gods. "They're here", I said and everything happened the way I remembered it. I took the stone and put it in my necklace that I always wore without even knowing it all those years. "You're going to make another stone", I muttered then looked at Seth. He smiled. "I don't have a lot of resources in this realm but I heard the people of the Enchanted Forest have a spark of magic in them, love", he said. I know what he's going to do. "You're going to kill all of them as a sacrifice", I said. Then he shook his head. "No my love…you're going to kill them for me", he replied.

I stepped back. "No, I will not do it", I said. I can feel his temper rising. "You've gone soft. That's too bad. Don't worry I can do something about it. We can take that sense of being a hero out of your system", he said. I readied myself. I am not going to massacre villages again. I know this is going to be a fight. He attacked first and I deflected. "Light magic? That's new", he muttered. We continued fighting. I am much stronger than the last time he saw me. I am not sure if it's enough to take him but I am going to try. Then there's that one attack I didn't see coming. It sure will hit if it's not for someone who blocked it. I opened my eyes and saw Facilier. "I thought your office is back in Storybrooke", he said to me with a smile and continued the fight for me.

I got up and joined him. I know he can't take him on his own. "I see. You have fallen in love. That is sweet but soon you'll see that you need me. You have always needed me", Seth said. I felt a sudden rush of rage inside me and I attacked him with dark magic. He fell on his back. "I think there's a lot of things we need to catch up on, yeah?" Facilier said while looking at me. I know it's my eyes again. Seth got up and laughed. He's pissed and I can tell. He's attack was interrupted when a portal opened. I shot of white light hit him and he flew away and hit a tree. Emma got out of the portal. "Regina, come on!" she called. Facilier took my hand and we ran to the portal. We arrived at the town line with Rumple waiting for me. "Welcome back, Your Majesty", he said and then tied me up.

They took me in Gold's shop and tied me on a chair. "Can somebody tell me what's this for?" I asked. Even Facilier looks confused. "We just need to make sure he didn't get in your head", Emma answered. I frowned. "You've got to be kidding me…if he got into my head I am probably killing people in five villages right now and make them as sacrifice", I said. They all went quiet. Zelena removed the rope. "Thank you", I said. Rumple tied me up pretty tight. "What do you mean as a sacrifice?" Rumple asked. I told them about the lost memories that I have that Seth returned. I also told them about my forgotten encounter with Zeus. "At the time I thought it was my revenge he was pertaining to by not getting something I truly wanted but now I understand. He has foreseen my future and it is what I have right now, love and family. If I have taken that path with Seth, I wouldn't have any of these", I said. That god is one clever god.

"So the stone, you said you hid it…where is it now?" Zelena asked. I took it out of my dress.

"…with me. I've been wearing it this whole time and I didn't even know it", I answered.

"He thought that's lost and he needs to make another. Why does it have to be you? Why can't he kill them by himself?" Henry asked. I looked at the necklace.

"…because it was me who did it the first time. I murdered his entire council", I answered.


	8. Chapter 8

It wasn't easy admitting all my crimes especially in front of my son and my niece but somehow telling them about the time I killed Seth's council is different. It was easy like I don't feel any guilt about it. Certainly no regrets since I have never felt regret in my life. "He had twelve members of his council. They served to be his advisors. They were also practitioners of magic so they're enough to create the stone", I said. I saw Emma looking at me. "Why the villagers? They don't have any magic", Snow asked. "They do. Actually everyone has magic inside them though the people in the Enchanted Forest have more since they believe in it because of us", I answered. Zelena nodded. "Yeah, unlike the people of this realm. They don't believe in magic. They're skeptic", she said. "Yeah, but they are still different compare to his council", David said. That's true. "Not so different. Remember how you always tell me that love is the most powerful magic of all?" I said to him and then they finally realized it. "The love…that's what ignites the magic in them", he muttered.

I saw Henry writing down the facts of things we're talking about. "Okay, so you did it back then, why?" Rumplestiltskin asked. I knew that would come sooner or later. "It was a test. I was studying under him and that was my final test. I have to kill them and use my powers to create the stone", I answered. I can still remember that time. I was extremely proud of my work. "Well, you're not his student now. There's no need for a test. Why can't he do it himself?" Emma asked. I am feeling a vibe from her that's giving me the feeling we are going to have a talk later after this. "It's not about the part of killing the villagers. It's the part of making the stone he needs her for. She's the one who made the stone, why? Because his power is not enough to make it", Rumple answered.

I didn't get that part. Seth is a powerful god. He's way more powerful than me. "We need more than brainstorming right now. We need more facts to base our conclusions on", Hook suggested. He is wearing leather pants. He is Emma's Hook. That's my basis of recognizing the difference between them. The Wish Realm Hook wears jeans. "You're right. Robyn and I can hit the public library", Henry said. "Yeah…it's alright not to open the bar tonight, right?" Robyn asked Zelena and I. "At this rate of danger, yes. You go on and help your cousin", Zelena answered and the two left. Facilier went to my side. "You wanted to go home and have some rest?" he asked. I was about to say when Emma interrupted. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" she asked and I nodded. I saw Rumple and Facilier talk with Zelena.

Emma and I went to the corner to have some privacy. "What's up?" I asked. She looked serious. "What was that earlier? The look on your face while you're telling the story about killing Seth's council. It's like you're totally okay with it", she said. I frowned at her. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I can't explain it but the last time I saw that look on your face was when you're trying to get rid of me from Storybrooke when I got here", she answered. That worried me. That was the time when I was still the Evil Queen. I did everything I can that time to get rid of her. I ended up poisoning my own son with the apple that was meant for her. "You don't have to worry, Swan. I am not going to dark again. I promise", I said to calm her down. I don't want her camping in my house again. "Alright but if you felt something odd, you call me", she said and I nodded.

Facilier and I went home. Zelena said she's staying with Gold to help him do some research about Seth. I crashed down my bed. "I am so tired", I muttered as I buried my head onto the pillow. "Yeah, I can tell", Facilier said while laughing. I looked at him. "Come here", I said and he did. I pulled him with me and gave him a nice kiss. "Are you going to tell me why you took too long to get back?" I asked and he smiled. "We can do that some other time. You need to sleep", he said. I made a sad face. "Alright. I'll give you a summary. I checked up on some people and creatures that still owe me a favor", he said. That made me curious. "Do I want to know the details?" I asked and he shook his head. "Hmmmm…I don't think so", he answered. "Ah", I muttered. He may be on our side now but he's still Facilier. He likes to play games with others and it's something he can't shake from himself but he's trying to minimize it. One step at a time. That's our deal.

"Are you going away again?" I asked.

"No. I'm staying. I promise", he answered. "What are you thinking?" he then asked.

"It's Emma. She's worried I'm going to be evil again", I answered.

"It's not going to happen. You're stronger now than before. Plus you have all these people supporting you", he said.

"I know that. That's why I don't want to disappoint them again", I said.

"You won't. I'm sure of it", he said. "Are you going to change clothes?" he asked. I looked at my dress and I realized I'm still wearing the white dress.

"You can take it off for me if you like", I answered with a smile and he turned the lights off.

The morning came and I can smell the strong scent of coffee from the kitchen. Facilier is not beside me when I woke up. I got dressed and went downstairs. "How many coffees did you make exactly?" I asked him while I walked down the stairs. I got into the kitchen and was surprised to see the whole gang. I was so startled that I wasn't able to speak. "Ah…sis, hold on a sec", Zelena said and then grabbed me a robe. I just then realized I was only wearing Facilier's shirt. "Thank you", I whispered to her and she smiled at me. "Okay, can someone tell me what's up with the morning gathering?" I asked them. By the looks on their faces, they found out something. "We know why Seth needs you to make the stone for him", Emma answered. These people are such workaholics. I don't think they sleep at all. "Well, why then?" I asked. "…because you're a descendant of a god, Regina. You're technically a demigod", Snow answered.


	9. Chapter 9

My mind is blowing right now. I sat down and just stared into space. They're trying to explain it to me but somehow it's like I stopped listening. "Regina!" Facilier called. I looked at them and they knew I drifted off. "Are you alright?" Henry asked. "I don't know. It's too much to take it. You're saying I came from the goddess Hecate, how?" I answered then asked. What I know is in order to be a demigod, you have to be born to one of them. That's according to Henry's books. As far as I know my mother was not a goddess and Rumple is definitely not a god. "There's this old writing. It says that Hecate longed to have a child of her own but she can't have it. Then she used her powers to foresee her own future. It says that a night will come when the north and the south stars aligned, a child will be born with great magic. That child is going to be her child", Rumple explained.

I tried my best to absorb it. "I don't understand. How is it going to be her child?" I asked again. "The Touch of God…it's like passing on a piece of their soul into someone they touched. In this case, it was you", Emma answered. Facilier gave me a cup of coffee. "Last night when we were doing research, I thought on why Rumple chose you to cast his curse and not me. His deal with our mother was her first child. At first he thought you're her first child but then he met me. He knew I'm a witch too and a better student", Zelena said as I rolled my eyes. "…but still he went for you so I asked him why and he said because it's something he has foreseen", she added. I looked at Rumple. "You have foreseen it?" I asked and he nodded. "I knew it's going to be you who will cast it. I tried to turn my attention to your sister but something was drawing me to you and now I understood why", he answered.

The Blue Fairy stepped forward and handed me a piece of paper. "That's the list of babies born the same night as you, the night when the north and south stars aligned", she said. I looked at it and there's like more than twenty on the list. "How do you know it was me?" I asked her. "…because you're the one who was born at the exact time the two stars aligned. It lasted for an hour before they broke the alignment. You're the only one who was born under it", she answered. I folded the paper. "What does this mean?" I asked while digesting everything. "It means you have a great power in you that he wants. Seth wanted you to be his ally against the gods of Olympus because he knows about your power", Rumple answered. I looked at them. "Is this has something to do with the Mistress of Darkness?" I asked again and it caught them all off guard. "When I was in the Enchanted Forest I checked up on you and I saw you all while talking about it", I explained.

"Probably yes, but that's inconclusive", Facilier answered.

"You're light magic came from a goddess. You're dark magic came from your mother and me. The great power such as the one you have can do a lot of damage if use in a wrong way", Rumple said.

"It's what he wanted. He wants you to be his weapon for his battle", David said.

"Does anyone know what the stone is for?" I asked.

"It can only be use as one thing, a bringer of death to any kind of beings, even gods", the Blue Fairy answered.

"Like the Olympian crystal?" Zelena asked and she nodded.

"We better make sure he will never get his hands on that", Hook said.

After the emergency meeting in my kitchen, I went down to my vault. I don't know why. I just did. It has always been my sanctuary in this town. All the revelation still baffles me. "What are you doing down here?" Zelena asked. I should've known she will follow me. "Just trying to clear my head", I answered. I know what she's doing. She's doing the big sister job. "Tell me what's going on. I promise I won't judge", she said. I know she will not. "You know I went back to our old house", I said and her eyes lightened up. "The one where we first met", she said and I nodded. I am glad she still remembers it. We had so much fun when we were little in that house before Mother ruined it.

I sat down and so did she. "I fixed it. I even got horses. Coming back there made me feel like I was back to where I started. I thought I might have a fresh start there. Then after everything I learned I realized something. Before, I was just Regina, daughter of the Queen of Hearts, someone who loves to ride horses. Then after Daniel dies, I became a queen and Snow's stepmother, a good one too, despite my growing hatred. Then I became Rumple's student and I turned into the Evil Queen. I killed my father and casted a dark curse. Then I became a mother to Henry and then a hero and a sister. I was all that. Now, I found out I'm a descendant of a goddess. I mean, can you believe that? It's like some sick cosmic joke. Now I'm supposed to be a half god who is being chased by another god so he can kill the other gods. Zelena, I don't know who I am anymore", I confessed.

She put her hand on my back and rubbed it. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "It's like I am losing myself. I don't know how to perceive myself. Am I still the Evil Queen? Am I still a mother or a hero? What am I now? A weapon? Maybe I'm a ticking time bomb. You heard Rumple back there. This power that I have, it's dangerous. I am dangerous. What if I totally lose myself?" I answered then asked her back. Then she smiled at me. "You're not going to lose yourself, Regina. You're one of the strongest people I know. I don't think I can survive the things you went through to be honest", she answered. I smiled back. "I doubt that. You're a better student", I said and she laughed. "Yeah, I just like saying that", she said and it made me laughed. Then she went serious. "I know exactly who you are. You are not a demigod or the Evil Queen. You are Regina Mills, a mother, a sister, a cool aunt to my daughter, a wonderful friend, and a badass mayor of this town. I think that's a pretty tough identity to lose, don't you think?" she said and then winked at me.


	10. Chapter 10

Couple days have passed without any sign of activity from Seth. I didn't feel anything odd as well which is great. For a little while, everyone forgets about it and life resumed to normal. But like they say, it can't be all good. Life will always find a way to even it out with bad. I guess today is that day. We are all in Granny's for breakfast. Snow got this idea to have a family meal. Even Gold attended which is nice. Facilier kept his promise and stayed. He's not use to being invited but he's getting the hang of it. I think he's also liking it. We're in the midst of the meal when the ground shakes. We all looked at each other then dropped the utensils and head out.

The protection shield of the town suddenly became visible to everyone as the ground continues to shake like it's being hammered by something or someone. Then I saw a small crack on the shield. "Seth", I muttered. Emma went beside me. "You think he's doing this?" she asked and I nodded. "I think he already knows. He knows that I have the stone", I answered. My mind went blank. What am I going to do when he gets here? I can't fight him and win. I am not strong enough. I can't give him the stone either. "Regina", I heard Snow calling and it snapped me out of my dilemma. "What are we going to do?" she asked. I know one thing for certain. They can't be involved in this fight. They will just get hurt and I can't risk that. "Get the people to safety. Take them to the town hall. It's far enough from here", I answered and she nodded.

Zelena, Gold, Facilier, and Emma stayed with me. We're the only magic users in this town. The fairies went with the town folks to protect them in case we failed here. I saw Drizella and I know what she's thinking. She wanted to fight as well but I eyed her. She nodded and left. She knows what I want her to do and that is to protect the people. "He's going to break it, isn't he?" Zelena asked and we all nodded. Facilier took my hand. Then the shield breaks. I felt his powers right away. "Regina!" he screamed in a thunder-like voice that only a god can do. He appeared in front of us. His eyes are filled with rage. This is the dangerous part of him. "Give me the stone", he said. I knew it. He knows. "Come back to me and I will forgive your crime of stealing from me. We can still continue our plan", he added. I shook my head. "I don't want to be in your plan. I'm sorry but I can't give you what you wanted", I refused.

He attacked and Rumple, Zelena, and Facilier blocked it right away. It's like they knew he's going to do that. It just made me realized how strong he is. It took three of them to block one attack from him. "Give me the stone!" he yelled and attacked again. This time Emma joined in. "Light magic? You think you can stop me with light magic?" he mocked. He always thought light magic is weak. I saw him about to attack again. I stepped forward and attacked first and he fell down. He got up and laughed. "Okay, you want fight first. Let's fight", he said and then attacked all of us. Various color of lights appeared from all of us: white, black, green, purple, red. It's hard to tell which one is which.

I didn't realize our fight is moving near the town hall. We can't be here. We have to be far away from the people but I don't know how to take this battle away. I saw the fairies put a protection spell around the building. That's a good idea too. Something hit and I flew backwards and hit a car. That hurts like a bitch. I got back on my feet and continued to fight. "Hold it!" Seth suddenly said and then I saw Henry with him. His hand on his throat. "I believe I found your son", he said. "Henry!" I muttered but Gold stopped me from running to them. "The stone in exchange for his life", Seth said. Why does it have to be like this? "I don't want it to come to this but you forced my hand Regina. You know what I am capable of. Make the right choice or your son will die", he added. I looked at Gold who is shaking his head because he already knows what my decision is. "Don't do it, Mom!" Henry said.

How can I refuse Seth when he's holding my son's throat? I don't think Emma will oppose with that as well. As much as she wanted to do the right thing and not give him the stone, I can see it in her eyes that she will if she has it. I stepped forward but Facilier stopped me. "If you do this, many will die", he said. "It's not our battle. It's the gods. They're the ones who kill each other", I said justifying it in my head. "Yes, and where do you think they will held that fight? Here. This place is going to be a battlefield and everyone in here is going to be the casualties", he said. I never thought of that before. He is right. "I know…but I can't let my son die either", I said and removed his hand on my arm. "Let him go and I will give you what you want", I said to Seth. "The stone?" he asked and I shook my head. "No. It's not really what you want. It's me. I will activate it for you just let go of my son", I answered.

Seth smiled for his victory. He released Henry and Emma took him right away. "Well?" Seth said to me. I know it's my turn to do my end of the bargain. I removed my necklace and took out the stone in it. "Regina, this is not right", Gold said. I know it's not right. I just don't have a choice. It's this or my son. I will always choose my son. _Regina…you have always been strong enough. You are stronger than him_. I halted. I don't know where that voice is coming from. _You can do so much if you wanted to. That power inside of you, use it. Use it to protect your family, to protect your people, to protect the innocent. I will be with you every step of the way. Just let it go. Let it go, my dear child_. I opened my hands and the stone floated in mid air.

 _Let it go_. I closed my eyes and feel the magic inside me, the light and the dark. Both are part of me. I gathered everything I have and let it all out. The stone shone bright. "Yes! This is the day I have been waiting for eons!" Seth declared. I felt her hands touched mine. I opened my eyes and saw Seth celebrating. "This is not for them", I said to him and he looked at me in surprise. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "This is for you", I answered and pointed the stone at him. He screamed and tried to fight it. He is really strong but I am stronger. _Let it go. Let it go_. I let it all go. All the power inside came out of my body. He is still fighting but not for long. I screamed as I pushed it all on him. Then a blinding light exploded everywhere around me.


	11. Chapter 11

I opened my eyes and I am back in this long hallway surrounded by pillars. I know where I am…Olympus. Please someone tell me I'm not dead again. "My child", a woman's voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw a very beautiful woman. You know when they say models and actresses are pretty? They're nothing compare to her. She is just glowing like literally glowing. There's something about her that is so mesmerizing. Then I realized why. She is a goddess. She smiled at me. "You know who I am", she said in a voice that's like floating to the air. I nodded. "You're Hecate", I said and it made her smile even more. "Is it true? Am I really touched by you?" I asked her. She slowly walked towards me. "Yes, it's true. I have been watching. I have always been watching from the start", she answered. I know that's creepy but something else bothered me. "You're watching? Then why did you let me become the Evil Queen?" I asked her again.

"A mother lets her child falls down in order for her to learn how to get back up and walk on her own", she answered.

"That's your parenting skills? Here I thought Mother is the worst", I snapped. I expected her to be angry but she didn't.

"If given a chance to go back in time, would you change anything in your past?" she asked.

"I don't understand", I said.

"Consider it as a gift. Think of an event in your life that you want to change and I will grant it for you", she said.

I am not sure if this is a test. There are a lot of things I wanted to change in my life. I have committed so many mistakes. All the murders, the hearts I crushed, the lives I ruined, there are so many that I couldn't even begin with. Then I thought about Daniel. It all started with his death or maybe the time I saved Snow White from her horse. I could pick the time Robin died because of Hades. There are so many things to choose from. I looked at Hecate who is waiting for my answer. "Have you made up your mind?" she asked and I nodded. "I don't want to change anything", I answered. She was surprised by that. "Are you sure about that?" she asked again. I smiled. "If I hadn't been the Evil Queen and did everything I did, I wouldn't have casted the curse and if I hadn't, Emma wouldn't meet Baelfire and Henry wouldn't have been born. In all the evil things I did, something good came out of it and that is my son. I wouldn't change anything because it's all just meant to be", I answered. It made her happy. "Then you have finally learnt how to walk on your own", she said.

I knew it was a test. Gods can be tricky sometimes. "Seth, is he still a threat?" I asked and she shook her head. "You don't have to worry about him anymore. The gods owe you a lot for that", she answered. I shrugged my shoulders. "Yeah, well…I think we're just even after all the problems I caused them", I said and smiled. She smiled back at me. "You wanted to stay here the last time you set foot in this place. Do you still want to?" she asked. That caught me off guard. "You can seat beside me. After all, you belong here", she added. That is a tempting offer. My father and mother are here, and also Robin. I can be with them again. I smiled. "It's not my time yet. Can you reserve that seat for me?" I declined. She laughed. "The seat has already your name on it. It's yours", she said. The door opened behind me. It's my way back. I looked at her one more time. "It's nice to finally meet you, Mother", I said and it made her incredibly happy. She leaned over to me and kissed my forehead. Then I went through the door.

I am back in Storybrooke or at least my consciousness is. I saw ashes on the ground which I am guessing Seth's. I turned around to face my family and they are all looking at me in awe. I looked at my hands and they are glowing. I am glowing. "What happened?" Zelena asked and I smiled. "I just met my second mother", I answered. The stone has been turned into ash too after the fight. The people of Storybrooke were safe. Thanks to the protection spell casted by the fairies with the help from Drizella and Anastacia. My son is unharmed and Seth is out of the picture. I looked up the sky and smiled. I know she's watching and not only her, Mother, Daddy, and Robin too. They are all watching over us and it's not creepy. It's a good thing. "Well, things are back to normal. What to do now?" Emma asked. I looked at her. "There's one more thing", I answered.

I asked everyone to gather in the town hall for a meeting. I can feel everyone's guard up. They think I am here to discuss a threat. "You can all relax. I am not here to talk about some angry gods or demons", I said and I can see the sense of relief in their faces. "Why are we here then?" Grumpy asked. "The town is now visible to everyone. The shield is down. It's like Hyperion Heights now. You can all leave if you like. Now, I asked you all to be here to know if we should just let it be like that or if you want to put the shield back up", I answered. They started whispering to one another. "You mean, we can leave Storybrooke and then we can come back?" Gepetto asked and I nodded. "Yes, and also other people can come in here, people of this realm", I answered.

I think I know what their answer's going to be. Most of them spent years in this town without knowing what's outside. "I guess we should vote now", I muttered but then the Cricket stood up. "I don't think there's any need for that, Your Majesty", he said. I think he's right. "We want the shield back up", Granny said as she stood up. I looked at them in surprise. "What?" I asked. I looked at each and everyone of them. "Well, it's pretty hard to explain to the outsiders about our queen moving things with her mind and an occasional monster popping here, right?" Grumpy said. That is true. "What about your desires to see the world?" I asked them. "The door to Hyperion Heights is always going to be there, right?" Emma asked with a smile and I nodded. "Problem solved", David said.

We all went to the Main Street. "Are you ready Regina?" Gold asked me and I nodded. I raised my hands and put the protection shield around Storybrooke. Purple rays of light came out of my hands and shot upwards to the sky and then covered the entire town. Then it's done. I turned to them. "Storybrooke is now officially out of the map…again", I said and they all cheered. Henry walked up to me and hugged me tight. "Thank you Mom for saving me again", he said. "That's the job I will never get tired of doing but not too soon", I said and he laughed. "I am going to Hyperion Heights to check on Lucy and Jacinda, you want to come?" he asked. "I think I'll fix the town first", I declined and he looked around and see all the mess due to the fight. "Yeah, well…you got magic and I don't so I will see there", he said and then left.

Zelena and Emma helped me glue the walls and other damages together. In less than an hour, the town is like brand new. Facilier and I are about to head home when Snow stopped us. "What is it?" I asked her. There's something about her smile. "Well, we didn't get a chance to finish our family breakfast earlier so maybe we can continue it on a dinner", she answered. I looked at Facilier and he made a face. "Alright, only if the whole town is invited. All of us here are family", I said and she nodded. "Then, they are all invited", she said. We went home so we can change. Facilier came out of the bathroom and saw me playing with magic in my hands. "That's pure light magic", he muttered. "I can turn it off and on now", I said. "What are you thinking?" he asked. I smiled at him. "You know what…for the first time in forever, I am not thinking about anything except for that dinner and you are not going to wear that", I said as I grabbed the purple shirt from his hand.

"But I like that", he protested.

"Purple is not your color, dear. Try this", I said.

"So a white shirt and a black leather jacket is my color?" he asked.

"You look hot with that", I said and he put it on immediately.

"Come here", he said as he pulled me into his arms and kissed me.

"We're going to be late", I said but he ignored me. He continued to kiss me. "I think they don't mind us being late for a few minutes", I said.

We are definitely late. We got there and everyone's already at Granny's. "What took you both so long?" Emma asked and we didn't answer. "Oh, never mind", she said when she figured it out. Snow turned the whole place into a party. Gold came in carrying a tray of brownies. "What?" he asked when he noticed we're all looking at him. "I know how to bake", he said and we all laughed. I looked at everyone. This is what happiness looks like. This is what happiness feels like. It's not a happy ending. This is my happy beginning.

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!


End file.
